To Stop A Bad Habit
by MoonxCandycane
Summary: Sakura promises shizune to help her in stopping tsunade's drinking problem, and naruto unwillingly tags along. Things end up not as expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, all the characters belong to masashi kishimoto.

summary: Sakura promises shizune to help her in stopping Tsunade's drinking problem, and naruto unwillingly tags along. Things end up not as expected.

* * *

Sakura raised a slender arm, and wiped the small amount of sweat that had formed on her wide forehead with the back of her gloved hand.

She kept walking cautiously, attentive to any movement in the hallway. She had to stay alert; there was no room for mistakes in this one. Shizune had in trusted her with this! And like the loyal friend and student she was she had to carry on what Shizune couldn't finish.

Tsunade's unhealthy habit had to stop. And since she obviously wasn't going to take the initiative nor admit that she has a problem, it was time for Sakura to take matters in her own hand. So there she was, in the middle of the night, sneaking in the hokage residence to-

Her train of thoughts crashed when she had felt a tap on her shoulder. She almost forgot that her blonde teammate was following behind.

"uhmm Sakura-chan, remind me what we're doing here," said Naruto, as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Lower your voice, baka", Sakura hissed at him angrily. "We're here to take tsunade-sama's sake so that her drinking habit will stop-

"Wait a second!" Naruto interrupted. "I thought that we were going on a date."

"What date at a time like this!?"

"well…I was afraid you'd hit me if I asked, so I assumed that if I followed you I was bound to find out."

"Idiot," Sakura muttered as she resumed rambling, Naruto following suit.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what does this have to do with me?"

"What do you mean? She's family Naruto, and it's OUR responsibility to help her," She replied. "And besides, I need someone to put the blame on if we get cought."

"Wha-

"Kidding. Kidding."

Naruto kept a fair distance between them to avoid getting the end Sakura's wrath.

He didn't understand why this was so important to Sakura. _Better remain silent and be thought fool, than to speak and remove all doubt._

He was really looking forward for a date with his beautiful companion. It had been a while since the last they had ramen together at Ichiraku's, but she kept turning him down for long shifts at the hospital or training with her mentor. Naruto set his eyes on her back, noticing the tension in her shoulders. He let his gaze drift to the creamy flesh of her neck, which was now offered to his hungry eyes since Sakura had decided to tie her hair in a ponytail.

He liked her hair like that, he decided. The moonlight coming through the window to their right was reflecting on her rosy hair, making it seem more electric and-

Too deep in his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice that Sakura had stopped and bumped right into her.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" Sakura turned her head to look at him, a worried expression on her face. This is second time he wondered off like that. She hoped that he wasn't having some kind of problem.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said apologetically. "I just didn't see you stop in the dark."

"You're a ninja and you shouldn't have such a problem."

"Well, It wouldn't have killed you to bring a flashlight."

"Well then, improvise." Sakura felt her temper rise again. He wasn't just being care free, but he was also blaming her!

"Improvise with what?"

"FOOT: A device for searching in the dark."

Sakura turned again and found herself right in front of Tsunade's office. The only thing separating her from her ultimate goal was a wooden structure. She twisted the door knob and pushed forward.

Naruto and Sakura entered the office.

* * *

Tsunade walked through the hallways of the hokage mantion, a frown on her face. She had woken up with the urge to have a glass of her favorite sake. Then, she remembered that Shizune had taken away all her sake.

_ Damn her!_

She was not addicted to sake. It was perfectly fine for a young lady like her to have a few dozen glasses of sake every once in a while. What else would serve as comfort from her duties as a hokage?

So here she was, roaming towards her office to get one of the bottles she had their.

* * *

Sakura removed her elastic band and used it to bind the three bottles of sake on the desk together, her messy her falling to her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm done," She stated.

"Same here." Naruto nodded, a bottle of sake in each hand.

Now he could finally go home and have a peaceful sleep._ And maybe some ramen_

_What the!_ Naruto jumped from the wall he was leaning on ._This chakra._

"Sakura."

"We should've done this a long time ago."

"Sakura."

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what we'll do."

"SAKURA"

"WHAT?"

"Granny's here," He said, as he walked towards the desk to carry her bottles for her.

"What! We better get out of here." Sakura took the bottles in her arms.

"Here, let me carry them," Naruto offered, while reaching for her bottles.

"I got this," She insisted, pulling them away from him.

Both of them kept pulling on the bottles, unaware of the footsteps getting closer.

* * *

Tsunade stopped abruptly. Maybe she really did have a problem; waking up at an hour like this just to get a drink was definitely unusual._ Right?_

Perhaps she should listen to shizune's advice on cutting on the sake._ But I'm already so close!_

Tsunade's ears twitched; there was a sound coming from the end of the hall, her office. Who would dare come here this late?

And so she continued ahead. _Only to discover the source of that voice, of course!_

As both of them were fighting on who gets to carry the bottles, Naruto's leg had hit the disk, and he fell forwards. His body collided with Sakura's and both slumped to the floor, Naruto on top, while the bottles went crashing next to them.

Naruto pushed his hands In advance to avoid crushing her, but the force of his right hand ripped the fabric of Sakura's red shirt directly above her right shoulder, while his left hand landed with a thud inches away from her face.

He was straddling her. The sake was flowing from the now broken bottles and spreading on the floor, some of it had reached their left side and that part of their clothes had become wet.

Heat reached Sakura's cheeks once she realized in what position they were. Their faces were only inches apart, noses almost touching, and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Naruto wasn't any different. And he was confused on whether he should feel happy and excited, or afraid of what's going to follow this. _Stupid_ ! He always imagined them in a situation like this, but it would usually be on his bed….

And that's when Tsunade entered with a force that almost broke the door.

Both inclined their faces to look at the current hokage who had a startled look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Under the panic, both of them blurted at the same time.

"This is not what it looks like"

"This is exactly what it looks like"

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know that this particular idea has been raped by writers so many times, but it's the first thing that came to my mind and I had to start somewhere. ( this is my first fic)

So...

This is the part where I try to seduce you into reviewing, but I have nothing.

So please, comments and opinions are highly appreciated.


End file.
